


Sleep Paralysis

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit (and more!) [1]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, mentions of ryan and matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a small problem while staying over at Mark's house.<br/>He suffers from anxiety and experiences some terrifying sleep paralysis, causing him to be scared shitless.<br/>Let's just say Mark is a little more than grumpy when Jack wake shim at 3 in the morning. </p><p>(rushed but please leave comments letting me know what you think, feedback appreciated :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> not one of my best works, but i needed time to waste, so i wrote this!  
> the end was rushed and horrible, but enjoy 
> 
> COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED !!! <3

It’d been three days since Jack arrived in Los Angeles, he’d been staying at Mark’s house after he and his roommates had offered. The Irishman was glad they’d asked him to stay, L.A. was expensive and hotel life wasn’t exactly Jack’s favourite. Here he’d have company by three other hilarious men, 24/7 serviced food and a comfortable warm bed. Not some cumstained spring mat. And it’d been great so far, they went to Disney for his birthday, gone to the zoo and Jack saw a meerkat for the first time, to which he squealed over in the car back.

Jack was really enjoying himself, it was a good idea to come down to meet with Mark, Ryan and Matt again, even the Game Grumps were involved, playing games with them was now ticked off of his bucket list. But there was always one thing on Jack’s mind that was bugging him. It was similar to going on a school camp and having a problem of wetting the bed. It was a constant fear, not badly to scare him shitless, but it was enough to make Jack anxious at night. Only it wasn’t wetting the bed, but instead paranoia. 

Jack was a sucker for being paranoid, in new places, surroundings that he wasn’t familiar to. His house was fine, but when he’d first moved in, it was hell. Every night was a new horrific nightmare that almost sent the green haired man to tears. Not only nightmares, but the noises, the thoughts, the things he’d think he saw, when really it was Jack’s head fucking with him. It came to the point where it was hard for Jack to even turn the lights off, otherwise the amount of moving shadows that he’d see in just one hour was insane. He’s okay now, and that only went one for a fortnight before he really warmed up to the place. 

He must admit, Jack was doing okay for the first couple of nights at Mark’s, a few normal nightmares along the way weren’t going to scare him that easily. He’d wake up during the night, or morning, and turn on the lights for a few minutes before feeling more comfortable and trying to sleep again. The creepiest thing about the whole experience was the nightmares, and especially that he slept on the couch in the living room, which joined with the dining room and kitchen, it was almost like one big room. 

Jack broke up with his girlfriend Signe almost half a year ago now, they loved each other dearly, but it was Youtube life that made it difficult to keep a stable relationship. Jack had healed a few weeks, maybe a month, after they broke up. Which was good for him, he just hoped the same for Signe. They shared the house, meaning they shared the bed, which was basically Jack’s cure. Being with someone made him feel safer and decreased any possibility of nightmares. Jack wouldn’t say that he was crazy, being paranoid doesn’t exactly mean that, he’s just over-cautious about some things. 

On his fourth night, the real paranoia kicked in. It was 2:27 am from what Jack see, a clock lay on the coffee table next to the couch he was sleeping on. This part of the room was nice a cozy, the couch opposite the TV that was placed by the cream walls. Everything would have been fine, everything should have been fine, but of course Jack’s mind wanted to fuck with him. 

Jack wasn’t sure what to call it, whether or not it was sleep paralysis or something else, but the best way to explain it was that his whole body was asleep except for his mind, his eyes were open and he could think things, he was awake. But he couldn’t move a single muscle. Which was freaky enough, until he would see something, a tall manlike shadow, or some creature just standing somewhere in the room, it was so realistic that that’s what Jack would end up crying about. Because sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what was just his imagination. Funny enough, the Irishman never went to the doctors, he never got help, so he was left to dealing with it by himself, which he was pretty good at, sometimes. 

This one seemed more realistic, more terrifying than his past experiences. Tears began to well in his eyes as he stared blankly at the half of a tall dark figure, it hid the rest of its body behind the hallway corner. The hallway led to Mark’s room, Matt and Ryan’s were up the staircase which was on the opposite side of the house. Jack wished he could just somehow get past the thing and run into Mark’s room, he would at least feel safe in there. But for hells sake, he couldn’t move. 

Everything was pitch back about the figure, he couldn’t see any facial features, or anything except the outline of the monstrosity. But he could see the details of the man’s clothing, hair, he was tall, taller than Jack, much taller. It was all too real that Jack could feel the tickle of a tear creeping its way down the side of his nose. How was he even able to cry in a time like this, the panic he felt was so overpowering it shocked him that he was even crying. 

He hated this. He wanted to cry out for help, until his eyes began to sting so he blinked, seeming to be the only movement possible in his body.  
Could he hear breathing? Was that his breathing? 

As soon as Jack opened his eyes back up, the man had somehow moved closer, now towering over the end of the couch, where Jack’s feet were, covered by a blanket. Jack would have jumped in horror, fuck, he would have screamed until his lungs hurt, if only he could move. This was not fun. Jack knew that he had a blank expression, but inside he was crying like a baby. He was so fucking scared. Jack could see the figure’s outline more detailed now that he was almost standing over him. He wanted to run so badly, call for help and grab something for protection. But deep down, he knew it was all fake, he was imagining it but it was so real in front of his eyes.  
Jack dared to blink again, his vision slightly blurry from the tears, he contemplated just leaving his eye closed, hoping to fall asleep or just wait until someone else get up, presumably in a few hours. But satan had his way and Jack forced himself to open them again. He nearly shat himself.

The figure moved, this time in front of Jacks eyes, it was fast this then causing Jack to take a few seconds to react. The person crawled onto Jack like a spider, it’s shoulder’s strung back, making it looked creepier, Jack could feel the weight of his arms and legs. It reached his face and hot breath was compared with Jack’s burning tears. It’s jet black outline of a face was so close to Jack’s and for a split second he swore he spotted a crooked smile and buldged eyes. But in a flash it was all gone, the moment lasting at least a whole second. 

It happened so fast that Jack wasn’t sure if he was still paralysed or just frozen in pure fear. After a few minutes of squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing quietly, he came to the conclusion that his sleep paralysis was over and he was free to move. If he even could, Jack was so genuinely scared at the moment, it was hard to even remember how to move his legs. Jack slowly opened his eyes, fearing that the thing was still there, fortunately it was not and he was free. 

Jack sat up bit by bit, recognising which muscle controlled what before hacking out a quiet cry, he was so terrified. Usually they weren’t this bad, and he hadn’t experiences one of these in a few years, this one had been the worst yet. It never seemed that bad once he thinks back on it after a day, but being trapped in the situation is absolutely gut wrenching. Jack wiped his eyes, feeling like a pussy. 

He got up from the couch and looked around, staring at each shadow and corner for at least a minute at a time, he didn’t trust anything. Then he saw the light switch a few metres away, very close to the corner of the hallway where he’d first seen the figure. After a deep breath Jack went for it, racing to get there before anything came from behind him, he smacked the wall right as he turned around, the lights turned on straight away and Jack let out a weak sigh to find nothing was there.  


_Thank-fucking-god._ Jack thought, running a very shaky hand through his hair, he wouldn’t let himself believe that it was all fake. Jack still believed that there was someone in the house. Before he could decide what to do next, he heard the floor boards creak, and considering that Jack hadn’t moved at all, it obviously hadn’t come from him. 

Naturally, Jack ran. He sprinted around the corner and down the hall, opening Mark’s door straight away at the end of the creepy-ass hallway. Jack was so glad that his friend hadn’t locked the door and he now stood with his back to the closed door panting, inside of Mark’s room. Luckily and somehow Mark hadn’t woken up from the door slamming shut and Jack entering. 

Jack knew he couldn’t go back to the couch, someone was out there, before he’d managed to shrug off the fact that he thought it was real, but now he knew that someone was there. He hadn’t moved at all but the floor had creaked and it sure didn’t sound like it was coming from under his weight. But Jack also knew that he couldn’t stay in Mark’s room without waking him, that would be creepy. 

So gingerly, Jack made his way towards Mark’s bed, he snored lightly, making Jack smile the slightest. He seemed the most human here. Jack took his hand and placed it against Mark’s shoulder, he was sleeping on his side so he grabbed the one visible. 

He shook it gently. “Mark?” 

Mark grunted, rolling over and completely ignoring the fact that Jack was now shaking him violently. 

“Mark, you piece of shit, help me out here buddy.” 

Part of Jack didn’t want Mark to wake up, he hadn’t thought of what to say if he did. Plus, this was possibly the most embarrassing thing Jack had ever done. 

Mark groaned and began to rug his eyes, waking up. Jack jumped back, holding his balled up hands to his chest, now scared of what his friend’s reaction might be. Mark sat up, squinting a little before opening his eyes normally, sort of. 

“Wai-wha… J-Jack?” Mark tilted his head a little, obviously more than confused. “Are you okay?”

Jack hesitated, thinking about it, was he okay? Jack shook his head, almost shamefully, looking down at his feet, he noticed that he wasn’t even properly dressed. He was wearing black boxers, showing off his awfully hairy legs and a slightly oversized t-shirt. Jack had only come to realise that in Mark’s view, this must have looked weird, and most likely a little sexual. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Mark shuffled a little in his bed, sitting up more and reaching over to his side table to turn the lamb on but also grab his glasses. He seemed uncomfortable, but also concerned. 

“I-I…uh well, uhm…I had a-a…” Jack felt relieved that Mark had turned the light on, making him look up in surprise a little as the light poured into the room. He met with Mark’s eyes, causing his face to heat up a little.

He must think I’m weak, I can hardly even speak. Fuck me, me. Jack cursed to himself.

“You had a what?” Mark didn’t dare move closer to Jack, he’d never been in this situation and wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

“There’s someone in the living room.” Jack squeaked, it was too quiet for Mark to hear, so this time he did shot over the bed so his legs were dangling off of it and he could see Jack more clearly. 

“What? Jack, I can’t hear you when you-”

“There’s someone in the house!” Jack whispered harshly, moving his hands down to the rim of his shirt, fiddling with it. The Irishman was slightly startled by how deep the red haired man’s voice was, it was grainy and sensual. Somehow, Jack liked it.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I swear, I heard-” 

“Dude, stop being stupid.”

“What?” 

Mark glared at Jack through his glasses, pulling his phone up from the table and checking the time. “It’s three in the morning and you’re waking me up for this shit. There’s no one in the house, we’ve got alarms, there’s no way someone could have gotten in. Go back to sleep.” 

Jack couldn’t believe this, his friend was meant to comfort him, not tell him to piss off. Jack took a step forward, ripping Mark’s phone away from him. “Listen, I heard someone alright, I even sa-”

“What the hell are you on about, would you like me to walk you back to your bed?” Mark grabbed back at his phone, treating Jack like a child. 

“It’s a couch and would you just let me finish?” Mark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as Jack continued. “I’m paranoid, I know, and I have sleep paralysis, I know, but after-”

Mark stopped Jack and making him want to sleep the elder man. “Wait, what?”

“What?” Jack snapped angrily, this guy couldn’t let him get a word out without interrupting. 

“You said you have sleep paralysis?” Mark’s stomach dropped, suddenly feeling guilty for being rude, and a wave of emotions broke over him.

“Yeah, so?” 

“D-Did you…just have it?” Mark spoke gently, he feared it was too quiet for Jack to hear but he knew he did when the green haired man looked down at his feet again, almost sadly. Mark felt his heart stop for a second, pity mixed with something else unfamiliar leaked out of Mark’s eyes. 

“Yes.” The man opposite him whispered.

“Jack, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“Its fine, would you just please check if someone’s out there? I heard the floor creak and I wasn’t moving…and I know it’s childish, and I’m a massive baby, but it would make me feel better.” Jack looked back up at Mark and his blue eyes sparkled against the faint luminescence, he was tearing up. 

“Of course.” Mark got up straight away, something inside of him ordered the male to do whatever the younger boy asked, he didn’t know what it was, but it was powerful. He moved over to the door and opened it quietly, slipping out and leaving Jack alone. 

He checked the living room, along with the kitchen, turning off the light that was left out, probably from Jack. He immediately regretted saying those things to Jack about going back to sleep, he’d never experienced sleep paralysis, but he’d read about it and it sounded terrifying. He came back a few minutes later, Jack hadn’t moved and was still standing over Mark’s bed when he came into the room. 

Mark closed the door after he entered, turning around to face his green haired friend. 

“No one’s out there, it’s okay. Everything is A-OK.” 

No one answered. 

Mark stepped closer the Jack, focusing on his face and noticing that he wasn’t looked at Mark, instead straight ahead, to something behind him. Mark followed his eyes and found him staring at his wardrobe, one door was slightly ajar. It left a small streak of just pitch black nothingness, Jack hadn’t even glanced at Mark. His eye’s seemed to be glued at the door. Mark panicked. 

_What if Jack was having a meltdown right now? Could he have sleep paralysis while he’s standing? Is he even breathing? Oh fuck._

Mark took action quickly, walking over to the wardrobe and closing the other door, looking at Jack the entire time. Jack took a deep breath, it was shaky and Mark could hear it from across the room. Once again, Mark’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest at any moment. Jack blinked, this time looking at Mark and frowning a little, as if it was a ‘thank you’.

“You okay buddy?” Mark said, sitting back down on his bed and patting beside him, telling Jack to join him. Jack hesitated but he did sit down, casing the mattress to sink a little with his added weight.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” It was a total lie. 

Jack was scared shitless, he’d never been so scared in his life. It was like he’d just woken up and forgot where the hell he was, he didn’t recognise anything except for Mark’s face. He jumped in his spot when Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Mark noticed this and flinched his arm away for a second before deciding to keep it there. 

“You want to… uhm… stay here?” 

Mark noticed Jack lean into him a little, most likely for support, he was smaller and unbelievably warm. Mark looked at Jack’s face a little, noticing a red hue in his cheeks. He was probably warm as well, probably. 

“There’s no other bed, unless there’s a mattress in there.” Jack looked directly at the wardrobe, seeming to think Mark kept objects in there. There was one, that made Mark’s back stiffen and cheeks heat up, but he wasn’t going to mention that _toy_. Mark shook his head, feeling a blush creep up his neck. 

“No, but there’s my bed?” 

Mark pulled his arm away from Jack’s shoulders, thinking he’d heard Jack whine faintly, but brushed it off. Jack turned his head towards Mark, and he did the same, they’re faces where very close, noses almost touching. But Jack didn’t seem to be troubled by this, his eyes were confusing and awfully blue.  
A type of blue that people would shrug off as the usual blue, the boring one, not unique like the aqua eye’s out there. But to Mark, they were fucking blue. A beautiful blue that reminded Mark of the ocean, not the scary side of it, but the peaceful, rich blueness of the shore side.

“Where will you sleep?” Jack tilted his head slightly. Mark gulped, staring back at him with his eyebrows raised.

_Am I really about to do this? Eugh, fuck it._

“With you.” 

Jack’s eyelashes fluttered, blinking a few times, probably thinking he’d misheard the now red faced man beside him. Mark looked away, afraid Jack would notice how hot he was becoming with the idea of sharing a bed with the Irishman. He rubbed his temples with two fingers. Here came the rambling.

“I mean, if you’re not too freaked out, I just thou-” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m more than happy to sleep with you.” Jack leaned closer to Mark, feeling as if he’d upset or scared Mark off with his stupid answers. That’s when Mark began to laugh, then followed by Jack who understood what he’d said. “Not like that!” Jack smiled, feeling the pressure of fear fade slowly.

“I know.” Mark smiled back, and Jack noticed his face was pink. Was he blushing? Brushing the thought off, Jack fell back onto the bed with a ‘thud’ and began smiled at the ceiling. 

“Sharing a bed with Markiplier, huh?” 

Mark lay down beside him, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Wow, are we in a fanficiton?” Jack laughed at this, reaching his hand up to the roof for some reason. He looked as if he was trying to grab something Mark couldn't quite see, the roof was dark and Jack's hand just clung to air.

“Yeah, I guess we are, aren’t we?” Both of the men’s legs were still dangling off the bed, they were lying the wrong way, so Mark scooted up and looked at Jack from above. Jack dropped his arm and yawned, his Korean friend feeling the slightest bit creepy while he just watched Jack.

“Which way are we sleeping?” Mark was curious. 

"What do you mean? Like,” Jack now sat up, twisting his body around so he could look at the bed. “…are we going bottom and top? Or-”

All of a sudden Mark burst out into laughter, almost doubling over. Jack smiled but shook his head, “What?”

“Bottom or top? Really Jack? That’s pretty suggestive, even for you.” Mark said, chuckling, wiping his eyes for dramatic effect, “Nah, let’s go sides. Do you have any preferred side?” 

Mark felt weird having this convocation, never in a million years would he have thought he’d be saying this to Jack, let alone anyone. Jack giggled and just shrugged, scooting over to the left, it was next to the wall. Maybe it makes him feel safer. Mark thought guiltily, he was his guest after all, Jack should feel safe in his house but he doesn’t, he was having nightmares for gods sake. Something eerie was going on inside Jack’s head since Mark remembered him tearing up after pleading Mark to go check if anyone was in the house. Fuck. I need to be here for him. Come one Mark, pull yourself together and stop being whiney. Mark mentally slapped himself, begging himself to stop becoming flustered or hot whenever Jack did something, ‘cute’. 

Mark moved closer to Jack, he could already feel the warmth radiating off of the younger boy. He pulled the covers over the two of them, again feeling his cheeks heat up. He was ashamed with himself, all he had to do was fall asleep and everything would be fine in the morning. Except the thought of Jack beside of him made Mark feel awake, he was pissy enough, he didn’t want to lose any more hours of sleep. But he guessed Jack was an exception, he was here in L.A. for him after all. 

Mark reached over and turned the lamp off, suddenly becoming aware of how close he was to Jack, and how small his bed was. Jack flinched as soon as the room plummeted into darkness. Mark couldn’t help it, but he could always sleep much faster if he laid on one specific side, which in this case, was facing Jack. Unfortunately Jack was facing Mark, possibly afraid to face the wall in case he woke up in surprise and felt boxed in, god knows how many times it’s happened to Mark. 

Mark closed his eyes, hoping to suddenly fall into a deep sleep and forget about the smaller, warm body next to him, which was currently trembling a little. Mark could feel his shake the covers and even just through his presence. Mark had an urge to ho-

Mark felt fingers tickle his nose, opening his eyes in surprise, his vision was the slightest bit blurrier. 

“You forgot to take your glasses off.” Jack’s voice was gentle and caring, and all of a sudden Mark felt like he was the one afraid and quivering. He knew that his face was burning up, but didn’t try to hide it, instead he stared right back at Jack. He was shocked, and maybe something else that he didn’t know, but he wasn’t even sure as to why he couldn’t stop staring. It felt like something clicked between them, in this awkward moment that was oddly comfortable. Mark felt like he was having déjà vu, but not quite, it was like this had all happened before, but not the scene, the feeling… and something else but Mark couldn’t put it finger on it. What was it? 

“Thank you.” Mark smiled, meaning every word.

Jack just nodded before turning over to face the wall and Mark could have sworn he felt sadness, for a second, but it was immediately replaced with relief. This meant that no one had to stare at anyone while they slept. 

That night went by surprisingly fast and Mark was glad to wake up in the morning to find he wasn’t spooning anyone, or vise versa. Jack apologised over and over during the next day and Mark hugged him every time, assuring him that it was okay and he was always here for the Irishman. 

Gladly, Mark wasn’t being woken up by a crying Jack for the rest of the trip, but Jack had magically slipped into his bed a few times, Mark had only gotten a few glimpses of the green haired man leaving the room early in the morning. 

 

But Mark didn’t mind.


End file.
